1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device including a reinforcing wiring in a layer under a pad is known as disclosed in, for example, Pamphlet of International Publication No. WO 2005/083767. The pad is the part which a probe contacts at the time of inspection, and is the part where an external connection wiring is formed by bonding and a bump. At the time of probing or forming an external connection wiring, a mechanical force is applied to the pad. When an impact applied to the pad is strong, an unfavorable influence may be exerted on reliability of the pad. Thus, in the above described semiconductor device, the strength of the pad and the structure in the vicinity of the pad are enhanced by providing a reinforcing wiring in the layer under the pad.
Incidentally, as miniaturization of semiconductor devices advances, miniaturization of the structure in the vicinity of the pads is desired. On the other hand, as described above, the demand for securement of strength and reliability of pads is still high. Like this, two functions that are the function of high strength and the function of miniaturization are required of the structure in the vicinity of the pads.